marcie_mckinneys_novelsfandomcom-20200214-history
Kawaii 5 (Adopt Roulette character)
Kawaii #5 '''(Or Kawaii 5) was a character on the Adopt Roulette by Marcie McKinney. She competed until Game 3, where she was eliminated. History This is a history on Kawaii #5. '''ONLY FACTUAL EVIDENCE IS ALLOWED FROM THIS POINT ON. SPOILERS WILL BE PRESENT! PLEASE KEEP THIS IN MIND AS YOU READ. Game 1 Kawaii #5 starts off as a representative of the decorated team. After Ace and Pencil complain about waking up early, Kawaii #5 cries that she wants to go home. The wheel is spun and Orchid's game had been selected. Kawaii #5 is organized into District 1 along with Ace in the Reaping. Though, on Day 4 of the game, he betrays her and "kills" her in an effort to win, stating districts don't matter. She comes in 14th that game due to that. Game 2 After the wheel is spun and Sapphire's game is chosen, she is placed into the decorated tribe, along with all the decorated team members, Red Fever, Pencil, and Orchid, as there is a shortage of team members on the decorated tribe. She is placed into the Kawaii-Ace Alliance with Ace. She blushes at Ace's remark that he'd never vote her out. The first day, her team loses. She remarks that she can't vote for Ace due to their alliance, and votes for Pencil. She gets two votes from Orchid and Pencil, who remark that she is a distraction to Ace and is also not strong enough for the tribe. She is safe and Pencil is eliminated instead, whom she voted for. The second day, after her team loses yet again, she votes for Stay in my Memory, and she is eliminated. The third day, her team wins immunity. The fourth day, her team loses, and there is a tie in votes, going to her and Orchid. She is likely to have voted for Orchid beforehand, though. She gets eliminated after the revote due to having the most past votes, even after the second tie. She bids Ace farewell and departs. She comes in 13th and is in the Pre-jury, but does not end up as an actual jury member. She is now in 16th, just narrowly escaping elimination. Game 3 After the wheel is spun and Stay in my Memory's game is chosen, Kawaii #5 is put into Violetta's team. She takes a photo of Marcie's cat, Zilly. Her team wins. However, the boost in her score was not enough to keep her from being eliminated. Ace is devastated from this, but she encourages him that she'll be fine. She departs from the show, leaving with Marcie, happily accepting her offer to stay with her. She is playing with the keychains on Marcie's backpack as she departs. Post-elimination mentions/appearances In Game 4, her game is selected, while she was apparently getting a pedicure. TRIVIA * Kawaii #5 has feelings for Ace, and he may reciprocate, considering that he was devastated when she got eliminated. It was confirmed in May 2019 through the private eliminated contestants' vote that the two are in a romantic relationship. * Her marble color was gold, though it was never used due to her not being present in the marble race competitions. * She had made an appearance post-elimination, to assist Ace in game 9 along with Aqua Heart. * Marcie has made a comment regarding her: "The game just loves the decorated characters..." Considering her and all her teammates on the Adopt Roulette have been eliminated early in the game, except for Ace.